Sub-Zero
Raido X (ライド・Ｘ, Raido Ekusu) Is a young man who came from the ''Scarlet Manor ''Foster Guild. To his knowledge his parents were his guardians and caretakers at the manor. However due to the constant changing of staff at the manor he has been rather abrasive to trust people, as they seem to come and go out of his life as their discretion. Appearance Raido is a very tall man standing at about 192.5 cm(6ft 4 inches) 220lbs. Towering over most of his peers and enemies, he has a strong jawline and face which makes him very pleasing to the eye. He has long overflowing black hair, which streaks down to his back. He often quotes as to how he hasn't had a haircut since his early days in the manor. He wears a customized high collared sleevesless coat whose coattails are uneven, being long on one side and short on the other. He wears pair of finger less gloves, and has light blue bandages that run along the right side of his body. The reason for the bandages was never elaborated on by Raido but he always makes sure he wears them under his trademark coat. he often carries a sword on his back on gently placed on the dies of his hip. According to his caretakers, this Okatana was sent as a gift to the manor addressed from an unknown person , and was instructed to be given to Raido on a certain day and time of his 16th birthday. Personality Raido X is a difficult person to discern. He often believes he is too cool to show certain types of emotions such as love or sadness, and will go out of his way to avoid these situations. He is described as having a cool persona and possess an intuitive way of words. He often says he has the gift of gab, which allows him to often bargain and outsmart people, something he prides himself on greatly. He has a good sense of justice, but often will look the other way if the situation serves his own benefit. However Raido possess a certain love for combat, and will not hesitate to mouth off to even the most powerful of wizard, and is knoiwn for his rather witty comeback. Showing his flippant personality and immense confidence in his own skill set. he does however have the possess the indomitable will to succeed. As in his friendship with Kaname Soga, despite the camaraderie among the men, Raido often aims to do better than that of his guild mate. Who just so happens to be his teammate when the teams were chosen. Despite this The two men get along with no question and often go back and forth on whose abilities are better. Raido often laughs at the idea of dragon, and god slayers as he believes there are no such creatures. This often leads to him discrediting their abilities as a mage. Even though his fellow guil dmate Raizo Ozunu is an established god slayer. Raido however falls victim to the time and place rule as he rarily takes anything serious, even the most grave and hopeless of sitatuions. SOmething which often angers his allies, and enemies alike. HIs teammate Kaname even said that Raido could be one of the most powerful mages in the world if he only could be more serious when the time called for it. Magic and Abilities *'Advanced Physical Prowess'- Raido due to the training he undertook when he was 17 in his attempt to master the arts of the Capoeira he developed accelerated speed, reflexes, enhanced agility, intensified endurance, and increased strength. All of which he developed in his six months of rigourous training. His speed in short distances as been quoted as faster than the human brain can process. Often appearing as if he just vanished or teleported, allowing him to cover large distances in short burst. Capoeira 'is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. *'Immense Magic Power- Raido contrary to the belief of his own foolishness possess a powerful quantity of magic whose quality meets it in temrs of equality. Raido has been noted of using magic abilities and not wasting or overusing any of his reserves. Getting the most out of his abilities even when he uses less concentrated spells. Heavenly Body Magic- (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō). Heavenly Body Magic is a Magic based around astronomical objects such as meteors, stars and black holes. The user generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his or her own body and uses it against the enemy. This Raido most practiced magic, and has become his main source of combat, regardless of range or situation. This is his go to magic and the one where he trust his abilties most. Spells *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): In the same manner as Jellal Raido's body is surrounded by magic, which gives him a tremendous burst of sped allowing him to traverse around at High speeds. Wih his body clad in this Magic he can enhance the effect of his melee combat, and quickly escape unfavorable situations, and even attack launching his entire body forward. However unlike Jellal's Raido is encased in a dark blue shroud. When using this to fly it appears that he even turns into a Blue Comet of a sort when allowed to reach a certain velocity. * Grand Cross * Cyttorak Star * Astro Crash- 'Creates a small meteor storm that falls from the sk, these falling meteors are gathered from the magic that is in the upper atmosphere, focused by ionizing the magic and allowing it to form spheres that target the opponents below. Depending on the level of magic devoted to this spel the results can either be small and controlled or vast and immense destructive, as the crash into the ground create a small shockwave explosion that can be amplified based on the size and impact of the meteor. * '''Shining Laser- '''A laser ''beam that is so highly focused that it will penetrate signle targets when allowed to reach certain velocities, and one of Raido's more powerful basic spells. The laser is usually shot with a refined edge and immense impact power,causing severe blunt force trauma to those who are hit by this focused magic power. The laser comes inn a varitey of colors but is usually a bluish-green tint, but on occasions has been red. * '''Cosmic Force * T.la Supernova * Dark Star Rising * Obsidian Void- 'Raido places his hands in front of his chest, as he performs this a dark sphere begins to form and grow in size. When the spehere reached optimal size, he then launches it near his opponent. This often lowers the suspicion opf his enemies as they mock the placement of the spell. HOwever the spell creates a gravity well that attacts objects to it, this attraction can slow down fast moving objects as well circumventing speedy opponents from escape. The move it self does no harm to the target, but instead acts as a set up to another move. * '''Variable X-' * '''Kinetic StarBolt Equipment Yorukaze- The Scarlet Blade 'Yamaarashi- ' Relationships Kaname Soga Raizo Ozunu Trivia